


Earshot

by EyeofAthena



Series: Nabrina 30 Day Challenge [4]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day four: hospital visits, F/M, nabrina, set sometime between s1 and s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeofAthena/pseuds/EyeofAthena
Summary: Nick's in a coma. Sabrina doesn't know he can hear her.





	Earshot

**Author's Note:**

> DAY FOUR: Hospital Visits

Nick is in a coma.

 

He can't remember why he's in a coma, and the only reason he knows at all is that he can hear the doctors talking about it.

 

Time is kind of hazy, but he thinks it must be the second day of his self-awareness when he hears Sabrina talking to him. No, not talking, reading.

 

_“I can listen no longer in silence. I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever.”_

 

The words sound familiar to her tongue but as though she has never known what they meant before this very moment. She breathes deliberately with a slow measure, entirely controlled. In and out with the heart monitor, he realises.

 

_“I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own than when you almost broke it, eight years and a half ago. Dare not say that man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you.”_

 

He wonders if she knows what it would mean to him to say those words and mean them. She's not there, not yet. Still too broken up about the now ex-boyfriend to mean them.

 

_“Unjust I may have been, weak and resentful I have been, but never inconstant. You alone have brought me to Bath. For you alone, I think and plan. Have you not seen this? Can you fail to have understood my wishes? I had not waited even these ten days, could I have read your feelings, as I think you must have penetrated mine. I can hardly write. I am every instant hearing something which overpowers me.”_

 

She says them like she means them though. Like she needs him as much as he needs her. Like she's angry he's not there to reply in turn.

 

He’s long given up pretending he's not in love with her.

 

The word doesn't scare him anymore. He never knew such a thing could truly exist before he met her.

 

Such a strange thing, to love someone in such a manner. He always believed that if he were to love another it would be for the pleasure they brought him but it isn't like that at all. He simply believes in her entirely.

 

The feeling has come back to his hands enough that he can feel her now. Her hand is interlaced with his. They’re resting on her lap, he thinks. She runs her thumb over his as she continues to read. Kissing his knuckles when she comes to a part that overwhelms her.

 

Nick thinks of what he might say to Sabrina if he were able to speak.

 

He might ask her what her favourite flowers are, but maybe that's a little too cheesy.

 

He could tell her what he thinks about after she's dragged him into an adventure, when it's all over, and the barest whisper of her still clings to him and he's all alone in the dark once more.

 

He might tell her about the dream he had of her last week. Where they made love -satan, what had she turned him into- where he'd fucked her on her red coat in the woods after she'd signed her name.

 

Her hand is still tightly wound with his own but she's stopped reading. She's just talking now.

 

“I think I knew, when we met, that wanting you would eclipse everything else. You know your smile can break hearts, right?” She laughs to herself, “what am I talking about, of course you know that.”

 

Maybe he'd skip the talking. Just show her how she makes him feel. Kiss her head to toe and all the places between.

 

“I was so scared, Scratch. I wasn't prepared for you to upset my life but then you were everywhere. Everything.”

 

He thinks he hears the heart monitor speed up, or maybe it just all rushes to his head.

 

“I thought I was sick. Having feelings for you while I was supposed to love someone else. I thought about you all the time.” She sighed, “all the time. I asked Ambrose. He just laughed at me and told me that ‘love without passion was simply affection’ and that I oughtn't confuse the two.”

 

Nick tries to wiggle his toes. He half wants to pull her to him, and half just wants to hear what else she’ll say. His big toe moves.

 

“I want you back, Nicholas. Want you here with me where you belong. You promised me you'd do whatever I needed and I need you to come back to me. You promised.” She kisses his hand again, and lets out a shout when he squeezes it back. He'd never deny her. “Nick!?”

 

“Hey babe, how about a kiss for the nearly departed?” he says it with a smirk, not really expecting anything to come of it, waiting for her to drop his hand and possibly smack him for giving her a fright like that.

 

She leans over him though, pinning their entwined hands above his head while her other hand goes to his face. She's soft and warm and lovely against his cheek. Sabrina leans over and kisses him. Softly, like she might break him at first, but responding eagerly when he deepens the kiss.

 

He can't tell her fully how he feels about her, so he tries to tell her in other ways.

 

He kisses her throat

_He dreams about her_

 

He runs his thumb over her hip bone

_He wants to consume her_

 

He buries his head in her chest

_He'll keep his promise_

 

“Nick?” her hands have slid under his shirt.

 

“Yes, love?” he kisses his way across her exposed collar.

 

“We’re still in a hospital” she still smells like lemons.

 

“So?” She moans when he kisses just the right spot behind her ear.

 

“So my aunts will be back soon. They've been checking on us.” It's the ice bucket he'd been dreading.

 

“Later?” He half pleaded.

 

“Later.” She moves so she's sitting next to him, careful of the wires connecting him to the monitor.

 

Nick holds her hand and squeezes it softly when her family come crashing in.

_I’ll love you for always._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies, quotes taken from Jane Austen's Persuasion. Really good read for anyone who has been following the comments on my stories about idollic love. Or who just like angsty love stories.


End file.
